Love and Mischief
by PrincessAlisonofMagicKingdom14
Summary: When a young princess runs away from home, she meets up with the only and only God of Mischief. Confused as to why he continues to care for her, Princess Tina of Enchantia finds her way into his heart of stone.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very cold winters night. The snow was falling harder than rocks on a mountain. I was nowhere to be seen. I was lost, I was cold, and I was hungry. The only thing I had was a necklace given to me on the year of my birth. As my feet shuffled through buried snow, I felt my last breath coming. I fell to my knees and prepared for my death. Suddenly, I saw a shadow hovering over me. I could've sworn it was an angel, but as it came closer, I realize it wasn't anyone I imagined. He was dressed in black and green, with what looked like a bit of gold armor. I was frighten, I only moved back a few inches.

"Don't be frighten," he said, "I mean you no harm." He extended his hand for me, in the kindest of ways. "I am Loki."

"Of Asgard?" I asked in a frighten and shivering tone. His only answer was a smile, but in no evil matter. He then asked me for my name, to which I could answer while in the cold snow. "I'm Princess Tina...of Enchantia." I was then confused to as why he would want to help me. Was I really standing in front of the God of Mischief? "Why would you want to help me?"

"Call it 'being a friend'. Have you a place to stay?"

All I could do was shake my head, for it felt as if my lips were frozen from the ice. Loki then took off his cape, wrapped it around my shoulders and lift me in his arms.

"Come. I will find you a place to keep warm for the night."

I heard it as if he wanted me for a slave, but somehow it felt as if it was more to him. Why didn't he kill me, or ask me to kneel, when I knew he could? Could this really be the God of Mischief, or a kind, sweet, and loving person?

Loki then took me to a castle. It was warm and so peaceful in there. He set me by a fireplace to keep me warm. I was so curious to ask him why he would do this.

"May I ask you something," I asked in a quiet voice. His answer was a quick nod. "If you are the God of Mischief, why would you save me? Am I someone you want to kneel for you?"

"I just want a chance to prove I can change. I'm not who I was before." His hand then reached a vase. As he grasped it in his hand, he couldn't bear to smash it against a wall. "A monster," he said quietly. Loki then took the vase and threw it to express his anger. I was so frighten of the one in front of me, but he told me to not be afraid. I looked at him with wonder.

Why is he being so kind? Am I a friend...or a slave? I thought to myself.

"I wouldn't think that." Loki said. "I can read your mind. A believe me, you are not slave." All I could do was smile at him, but I couldn't tell if he was being truthful.

"Loki!" I heard another voice. This time it belonged to a woman, wearing a beautiful dress made of fire, and her hair was a red braid. She was surprise as I was when she saw my face. "Who are you?" she asked me.

"Sam, please," Loki said in a calm voice, "you're scaring her."

"May I speak with you please, alone?"

Loki then walked out of the room with Sam, leaving me by the fire.

"Who is she," Sam asked in a raging voice.

"She was freezing." Loki explained.

"So am I. I'm dying here. She has no excuse! Get her out, before father sees."

"I can't just leave her out in the snow. She'll die."

"Why does this matter to you?"

"It just does!" Loki then returned to my side. I didn't want to disappoint him, but he looks as if he was calm when I was near him. "I'm sorry about Sam. She can be really stubborn sometimes."

All I did was nod, but I didn't want to seem rude.

"If you don't mind," Loki said, "may I ask you something?"

"Of course," I said in a nervous manner.

"There's no need to be nervous. I was wondering, why and what were you doing out in the snow?"

I was in silence, just for a minute or two, when suddenly I explained my past to him.

"I ran away from home. The last thing I did was grab this necklace, which was a gift when I was a baby. I was trying to find someplace for shelter, but I couldn't even find one cave."

Loki looked at me with concerned.

"Why on earth would you want to sleep in a cave?"

"It's better than nothing. At least it's a roof over your head."

"True, but you sill be shivering in your sleep."

I didn't say anything to him. All I did was smile and he smiled back. For a little while we were quite. Not saying one word to each other. Suddenly, it was Loki who broke the silence.

"You should get some rest. I'll let you accompany Sam for the night."

"Thank you."

As he left, I slowly made my way to Sam's room, a room filled with molten rock and ashes. I would freak out, but I couldn't bring myself to it.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unlikely Bond

I was in Sam's room for the night. At first, I was thinking she could be a nice person judging by her attire. But judging by her attitude, she did not look like a nice person, or somebody you would want to argue with. I was nervous to speak to her, but she didn't expect me to talk anyway.

"I...like your gloves." I said trying to start a conversation. She glared at me, so I backed away in fear, hoping she wouldn't burn me.

"Never...mention them again!" She said in a raging voice. "Understand?" I nod at her all frighten. "And try not to touch anything. It could burn you."

"B-burn me?"

She took off her glove to show me her powers. I was shocked to see her hand on fire without burning her. A fire element, she was.

"Sam," Loki said coming in, "don't frighten her."

"I'm not. I'm warning her."

I hesitate for a moment, she was so demeaning but for some reason, she could've hold a big secret. Not long after, Loki left us, leaving me being pinned to the wall by Sam.

"I want you to understand one thing," she said, "My brother clearly likes you. I'm not going to kill you for that reason. But, you dare break his heart or mess with him, I will not hesitate in killing you. Got it?"

I couldn't speak, for I was too frighten by her threats to even whimper. But I was able to question myself on this.

"He likes me. But we just met."

"Ever heard of love at first sight. Yeah it's sappy. Even I don't believe in it. But you never know."

That night, I couldn't even sleep after so much happened, so I went outside to the balcony, took off my gloves and saw my magic. I wasn't even shivering from the bitter cold. Just then, I heard a noise as soft as a dove and quickly place my glove back on.

"You okay?" Loki said coming up to me.

"Y-yeah, it's just that...my hands are..."

Before I could even finish, Loki took my hands to keep them warm, but they weren't cold. What were my hands feeling that I couldn't explain?

"I think they're more than cold."

I couldn't even think. His eyes were completely locked on mine, as if I was completely hypnotize.

"You don't need to hide anything," Loki said softly. "Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Oh, um...nothing much. But...I'm curious. Do you like me?"

Now he looked nervous, but he had a good way of hiding it.

"You're a friend. What more?"

"Nothing. It's not that important," I said as I turned my head away. But he could tell I was blushing.

"There's no need to blush," he said in a comforting voice.

I turned my head back to him and tried to cover myself blushing. "Sorry. I just...sorry."

"It's alright. No need to apologize."

His voice was soft, it almost felt like speaking to an angel. Suddenly, the spell was broke when I heard a door opening. Loki didn't even hesitate to push me upstairs.

"Sorry our meeting had to be cut short."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be okay."

As he left, I almost felt alone, until a hand came up to my mouth.

"Don't scream," said a voice like thunder. As I turned my head, it was no mystery who it belonged to.

"Bring her in here," Sam said. Then I was suddenly in Sam's room once again.

"Are you crazy or something?" Sam asked in a demeaning voice.

"What?!" I said trying to explain.

"Just be thankful we got you in here."


End file.
